Corney
by Pediatricbike
Summary: What will happen when Laney returns to grojband. Please review for a part 2


Corney

 **This is my first fan fiction do enjoy and please review.**

Corey POV

It's been a whole school year but lanes is finally back.

"Corey she's coming." Kin was looking out the window.

"She's on her way in." Kon had been looking too.

"She has something weird on her chest too." Kon said

The garage door flew open.

"Hey guys." Wow lanes did have something weird on her chest two somethings. She ran up and hugged me. I was surprised but I returned her hug.

"I've missed you guys so much."

Aaaaah she's giving me a weird feeling, I have to get out of here.

Laney POV

Corey has been acting weird and distant, what is up with him? Does he know I like him? Who cares.

"Lanes I got to go quick." He broke away from my embrace, and with that he ran to the bathroom.

"What's up with core." I asked kin and Kon. They just smirked. It made me want to punch they're eyes out they both know I like corey. They kept looking at each other are the using that stupid twin-tuition.

Kin POV

'Kon she clearly is as oblivious as Corey'

'Haha right she still has no idea and neither does he.'

Man I love twin-tuition she has no idea what we are thinking. She does seem pretty angry though. Laney raised her fist.

I panicked

"Kon protocol red flame we've trained for this!"

Corey POV

Lanes is so different now what's up with her. What are these weird feelings. My stomach is in a pit.

I heard kin yell protocol red flame, they made my lanes mad. Wait I just called her my lanes brain shut up no more.

I recollected myself and went back out to find kin and kon running in circles.

"Don't look into her eyes kon she'll paralyze you!"

"I won't kin don't let her touch you you'll burn alive!" Time to save them lanes was chasing them still.

"Come here so I can pulverize you idiots!" Laney screamed.

Laney POV

I swear when I get ahold of those too I'll turn them into dust. I felt someone's arms rap around me.

"Let me go!"

"It's okay lanes."

It was core he was hugging me. I felt my face turn the color of my hair.

"You too are so adorbs." Kin and kon said in unison.

"When I get my hands on you!" I struggled against Corey's grip. Corey suddenly let go and I chased kin and kon again.

"Run!" Kin screamed

Corey POV

Her chest was squeezing against my hands before I let her go. I was blushing deeply maybe they wouldn't notice but kin and kon did and that's why I let her go. They kept screaming as they ran across the room.

Kin and kon then pulled out slices cheddar cheese.

"Throw the cheese!" They screamed and threw it at lanes.

"I swear when I get you!" Lanes was fuming

"Stop!" I yelled everyone froze even lanes and she had kin in her grasps.

"How could you all waste perfectly good cheese! You are all Monsters." It was so sad so much perfectly edible cheese literally thrown away.

"CHEESE!" The twins yelled and dive bomb ate it all.

The twins phones rang.

"Yes...okay...now...okay bye." Kin got off the phone.

"We have to go see you two later."

"Well this sucks."

"You and lanes will just have to catch up." Kon said winking. I flashed a quick smile.

"Bye guys."

"Bye Laney and Corey."

"That means it's just you and me Lanes."

Laney POV

Kon is such a idiot how could he think I didn't see when he winked. Wait did Corey just smile? No I'm just being stupid he doesn't love me we are just friends.

"That means it's just you and me lanes." I couldn't help but blush.

"What do you want to do core?

"I dunno you want to go to the park or something." The park how romantic, hearts filled my eyes.

"Umm lanes are you okay your eyes literally turned into hearts."

Corey looked generally concerned. I quickly nodded my head. Stop thinking like that laney he just wants to hang out like friends.

"Hey lanes you want to pack a picnic for the two of us." The two of us. Picnic *sigh*.

"Lanes the hearts are back."

Corey POV

Lanes floated off to get food for the picnic, I mean she is actually floating, what's up with her? What's up with me? These feelings she's giving me its driving me crazy. I got to text kin.

I pulled out my phone.

Kin POV

"What if it doesn't work kin?"

"I don't know I'll make a love potion or something." My phone vibrated it was Corey.

'Help I got these weird symptoms I think I have something.'

'Go down the list describe your symptoms.'

'Butterflies in my stomach, my throat feels swollen, and my face is hotter than a stove.'

'Interesting when did you develop these symptoms?'

'After lanes got here but it can't be her.'

'You have a case of love... or Gilbert's syndrome.'

'That's impossible!'

'I'm afraid it is very possible.'

'How do you cure it?!'

'There isn't one my dear friend you can only satisfy it.'

'NO I'm not going to satisfy it that's stupid.'

'I'm afraid that's the only way.'

'I will not I'll just brave through it.'

'Have it your way good luck you'll need it.'

He is so screwed.

Laney POV

Picnics are so great Corey is so cute. Okay calm down Laney it's just you and Corey sharing a picnic who cares right? So what should I pack? Hmm how about some spaghetti yeah Corey would like that, now plates crap Core only has one plate oh well.

When I finished I went out to find Corey on the phone. "After Lanes got here but it can't be her… That's impossible… How do you cure it?" I ran back into the kitchen did I give Core a disease?! Then I heard him say "I will just brave through it." What is he going through because of me?!

Corey POV

Kin is crazy it's not love why would it be love? I mean seriously I've known Laney for ever if I loved her I would have known before now. I went to find Laney in the kitchen. She was packing some stuff in the picnic basket, and she was shaking. Aww poor Lanes, I wrapped my arms around her.

"Are you okay lanes you seem cold."

She broke away from me.

"A-are y-you o-okay c-Core." She looked so scared.

"What's wrong Lanes, whatever it is I'm here for you." That seemed to calm her down a bit.

"N-nothing core." I saw her strain a fake smile. I'll just have to cheer her up today.

We left for the park. Lanes was struggling with the basket so I carried it there.

Laney POV

I faked the struggle with the basket I didn't think Corey would care but he decided to carry it for me soo sweet. Maybe I just misinterpreted the call it was probably just him talking to kin or kon. I wonder what they are up too right about now.

Kin POV

I saw Corey through my binoculars.

"Told you he would be here kon. You owe me 5 bucks."

"Fine." He fished five bucks out. "How did you know he would be hear with Laney?"

"Corey is too predictable. You ready for operation Corney?" Kon got his disguise and a easel and made his way to the park.

Corey POV

Me and lanes were eating and talking it was kind of odd having to share a plate with Lanes but she seemed to be be okay with it. We were talking about the year when this painter came up to us. It was odd how much he looked like kon but he had a mustache so it couldn't be kon.

"You two want a painting."

"Lanes you want a painting?" I asked

"I would love one how much is it."

"Nothing at all my treat."

We posed for the painting and after a few minutes he gave it to us. It was a painting of lanes laying her head in the crook of my neck. I was breathless it was perfect.

"It's-its amazing." I said

Laney POV

Core actually thought it was good. I couldn't help but blush at how suggesting the painting was. But Core seemed to be amazed.

"Thank you it's just breathtaking."

"It's nothing really." The painter said and with that he left.

"Isn't this amazing Lanes?"

"It-it is C-core."

"Are you okay Lanes you seem cold." As he said that he pulled me to his side and wrapped his arm around me. He was so warm and so cute how he cares about me. I couldn't help but blush, this is so great! We continued to eat. I was sucking up this one piece and I felt a tug I tried harder not really paying attention I closed my eyes. Then I felt a pair of lips against mine my eyes flew open it was core we were sucking on the same piece!

Corey POV

That's where I'll stop guys please review all suggestions are good suggestions and please if you would like to become a co author let me know would love the help until next time good night everyone. *closing garage door*


End file.
